gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Jewell Princess
So the Jewell Princess is this curvy chick in New Cutey Honey in New Cutey Honey OVA 2 whos a bad guy and has some weird fetish. Sounds like everyone on the internet. Abilities She is agile and able to keep up with Honey in a fight as well as having some control over jewels that she uses to fly at her enemies somehow (Kinda like a boss in Ninja Gaiden). When transformed by the capsule, she becomes this mostly hairless furry who can move at super high speeds and has sharp claws. What She does So Honey Kisaragi and the Hayami homies stop by a Jewel shop run by her and she gives Honey a jewel gift and seems to come onto her. Chokkei Hayami's gaydar goes off from her actions around Honey. So later that night She busts into Honey's room at the Hayami house and attacks Honey with flying jewels like a NES Game. Turns out, she used the jewel she gave honey as a tracking device to find where she lived and get her while sew slept. Honey's clothes are getting ripped off so she transforms into SM Queen Honey but right as she changes, The Hayami's come in and see her nude... again. Honey fights her off and later get caught or something by her (I haven't seen the ep in a while) as she uses some liquid to petrify a naked Sayaka Yumi. She's got this lesbian petrification fetish and has a bunch of naked chicks stoned in her lair. Was this the one with the Virtual Hacker? If it is, he helps her. So She puts Honey in the tube on a cross in a skimpy outfit and fills the tube with her fluids. Chokkei cries out but Honey busts out in a thing of light and gives a rundown of her forms and turns into Cutey Honey. She injects her left b00b with the capsule from Panther Zora and turns into this naked catlike creature and speeds around and cuts up Honey's thicc bod with her claws. Honey throws her blade at the ceiling and hits the petrification fluid thing which spills on her and makes her get stiff. Honey slices her up and sends her to Hell. Then Honey, Chokkei Danbei Hayami leave as Honey feels bad for all the girls she petrified who are now dead. Oh and her place crumbles. In japan she was voiced by naoko matsui who was Kyoka and Widow in Angel Blade Punish (a p0rn0e),, Sonoko Suzuki in Case Closed/Detective Conan (That was actually good), Satan Baby Claw in Cutey Honey Flash, Jumbo Panther in Cutie Honey Universe‏‎(hot), Naomi Misora in Death Note (Which was cool), Reiko in Devil Hunter Yohko (that had an ok sega genesis game), Arcana in GUY (a sci fi p0rn0), Jaqueline Moyert in Mad Bull 34 (Awesome), Dorothy Catalonia in Gundam Wing (Hot blonde), Shikamaru's mom in Naruto and Yoshino Nara in Naryto Shippuden (You ever wonder if Naruto used a shadow clone jutsu to turn make another him,. then turn into a chick with sexy jutsu and get f'd by his clone? i think he'd do dat) Naomi in New Angel (another p0rn0) Monet and Shindo in One Piece, Azusa Shiratori and Yohtaroh in Ranma 1/2 (that one was pretty queer), Mimi and Rika in Sexorcist (I never looked it up but i assume its a p0rn0), Katsumi Liqueur in Silent Mobius (i think i have that on vhs), Sakurako in Tales of Seduction (p0rn0? probably.), Pai Chan in Virtua Fighter (I got the Genesis ver. its cool), Sayuri in Vixins (sounds like a p0rn0), Missy in Yugioh GX (she looks like a 5kank) and patie in zatch bell (I perfer big boin!!) In the dub she's played by Carol Matthews (Like Cory Matthews from Boy Meets World??) who was Cammy in the ADV dub of Street Fighter II V (dat a55) Pharaoh Queen in Master of Mosquiton (which some sites call a p0rn0) Elner in Galaxy Fraulein Yuna (I saw an AMV of that once) and Ella in Dirty Pair (Which actually isnt a p0rn0 despite its title) Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Category:Panther Claw